Unwanted
by brawllover
Summary: The masked man's point of view about being in the pig army and the horrid things he goes though *rape by porky*


**Hello meh peoplez here's 2 words: 1. henati guess who says them?... read it ... oh iz own nothing and iz hopez u like it .. ya have fun *gives rainbow Oreos* **

I sat there on his bed. afraid that if i didn't get of here fast then he'd be back for round 2, I grabbed my pants, my underwear, my shirt, my jacket and my helmet. I only put on my helmet and underwear cause I had to leave fast. I opened the door and looked into the hallway and saw a few pigmaskes standing there at some of the door and some where eating pork grinds. I walked passed them holding my clothes in my arms and the sluted when I walked passed. I entered my room sore and tired from what he had done to me and I layed on my bed and fell asleep.

In the morning,

I woke up still sore but a little better, I got up and took a much needed shower I was carful not to let my metal arm get wet though it was waterproof i didn't like it geting wet. Anyway i washed my hair and my body and then got out, i put on my clothes and layed on my bed the shower helped a little bit but i still hurt all over. I knew it was breakfast time and I'd have to go hurt or not I was still there commander. I got up and walked out the door and started walking to the kitchen, pigmaskes suiting whenever they saw me i didn't pay them any mind as I walked to my seat at the large tabble well it was like a cafe kinda... I wasn't really paying any attention at all to anything as I started remembering what happened yesterday when he took me and did lewd things to me.

I was ordering the pig masks around to get stuff done and Master Porky came.

"Good job commander" I looked up to him and bowed my head. not a thing I did offen to anyone excepted him.

"Thank you Master "

"Commander I want you to come into my room later after dinner ok?"

"Yes Master Porky I shall be there" He smiled wickedly.

"Very good pet now go do your work now"

"Yes Master Porky" I went back to ordering the pig makes around. I continued my day like any other day doing the normal stuff. Like stealing needles from my enemy, ordering pig masks, putting up with Fassad and sometimes having tea with miss marshmallow. Today was one of those days I spent with miss marshmallow, she was the only one I liked out of all the people in the pig army even know she offen broke down and I would have to fix her or she'd freak out if someone touched the yoyo or she wouldn't get what I was saying but still better then Fassad and the pig masks. anyway I was having some tea with her talking.

"So what do u think about the Master Porky wanting me in his room?"

"..."

"Hmmm... ya maybe he wants to give me something special"

" Master Porky is gooood"

"Yes he is isn't he "

"Yes "

"So I have to now ok Miss marshmallow?"

"Yes Commander miss marshmallow understands"

"Good I'll talk to u later... Bye"

"Good bye... Commander" I left and went to the pig masks and ordered them to start dinner now since it was 5:45 pm and we have to have dinner at exactly 6:00. I also went to see what Dr. Andonuts was up to hopefully he has come up with more weapons. I walked up to his office and knocked on the door.

"Hello who's there?"

"Its me the Commander"

"Oh come in Commander"

"Ok Dr. Andonuts" I opened the door and saw him on the computer working."What are u working on?" I asked looking at the screen. It had a very _interesting _scene playing out, there was men making, I think the word was called _moaning_? Well anyway I still had question's and places to be and not watching whatever that was.

"Dr. Andonuts?"

"Oh yes sorry about that Commander... What do u need?" He put away his program of whatever that was.

"oh I was here to ask you about the weapons you were supposed to create and then give to me to give to the pigmaskes"

"ahh yes they won't be done for a while yet"

"oh ok then... what were you watching"

"Gay henati porn"

"Umm... what's that?"

"I'll tell u another time Commander but right now u have to get to supper yes?"

"Ya ok bye " I left his office and went to the café thing and sat there and ate and talked to the pig masks. Afterwards I was walking to the Masters room and I felt sort of _exitcied _well mostly cause he looked happy earlier and that wasn't normal around anyone and plus he asked me to come to his room that must be something good right? It could be a very important mission that no one else is allowed to hear. I got to his door and knocked.

"Who is it"

"It's the Commander sir" He opened the door and let me in and I went and sat on the bed.

"Commander can u give me a body search?"

"Uh ok then" I didn't really know why the king of the pig masks would want me to give him a body search but I had to give him one anyway.

"Perfect" He put his arms out waiting for me to start. I first started patting down his chest and then going to each arm, I then started going lower like his belly and his 2 legs. He seemed to like me patting him down there, weird. After I was done I stood back up and looked at him. "Commander I need something else from you"

"What is it?"

"Go lay on the bed"

"Yes Master Porky" I layed on his bed wondering what this had to do with anything. I saw Porky getting undressed and then hoping into bed with me and I kept wondering about what was all of this for? I got pulled out of my thoughts when Porky's lips meet mine and pushed his tongue into my mouth. I was terrified. What was going to happen to me?! I felt a hand _touching_ my manhood and I struggled but he held me there, there was no escaping. I felt a hand unzip my pants and I struggled some more and then he pulled my pants _down_ and I struggled harder and he smiled evilly at me and then spoke softly.

"Settle down Commander I'll be gentle ok I promise" He then held me while getting rope from under the bed and tied me up both my hands and feet and then gaged me. I never felt more scared in my life. "Ok Commander this will hurt for a bit but you'll get used to it soon" I felt something against my entrance. I used all of my strength to try to get free but it was useless. He smiled wickedly as his dick penetrated my asshole and ripped it and it hurt worse then all the Pk powers the enemies could ever do. I felt blood coming out of me and it kept coming out as he pushed farther into me and I kept screaming for someone to help me as I was being defiled. "Ahhh u feel so tight ... ahh it's feels so nice" He started rocking his hips into me and I was screaming harder then before. I could feel my insides ripped him and every trust he did it only hurt more. I started drifting in and out of consensus. But I only was out for a few minutes. Then he slapped me.

"You can't be falling asleep on me Commander" I made a noise of protest but he didn't listen and kept ramming into me. I'm ashamed to say it but after a while it started to feel less painful and I dare to say enjoyable even trough I was crying my heart out for him to stop and let me go. "mhh" I was moaning into the gag.

"Oh your starting to enjoy yourself Commander?... I'll go faster" As he said he did start trusting into me faster and it became painful and pleasurable all at the same time. I couldn't think anymore I wanted him to stop this torcher but I knew he wasn't.

"ahhh" He moaned and then He licked my neck. " we should take this gag off shouldn't we?" He took the gag off, but by then I was exhausted and I couldn't scream. He was yelling like never before and trusting faster and faster. "Uhhh!" I felt a strange liquid inside me and it wasn't the blood and it was very warm. Porky Pulled his cock out of me and layed beside me. He was still smiling evilly and now was breathing hard. "How did u enjoy your first taste of man?" I didn't answer him. "Fine I'm going to go take a shower if ur not gone by then were going into round 2"

I was still thinking at the table scared that hen would do it again to me. What was I going to do then? What was he going to do then? All these question's were going through my head all day long.

Ninten sat there reading what Claus had wrote in his journal and he was terrified. Ninten only found the journal about a week ago and today he sent Claus to go get some stuff so he'd be out of the house so he could read without him knowing. He was surprized how he wrote about his time there. He was going to read some more some other time cause that was very scary. He would need something to calm him down. He got his Oreos and sat there. He really wanted to read more but then again he didn't. He found himself unable to stop himself from reading the next journal entry.

**Its done! Yayz! Anime15 I hope u like this :3**


End file.
